Gu Hong
Gu Hong was one of the three ninth level Dao Gods in Ancient Zang. Personality He was always alone, had a strange personality, and was temperamental like the ever changing clouds. He lived a licentious life. He was extremely shameless according to Tian Xiu Luo.Ch. 1425 Background Allegedly, Gu Tai took Gu Hong to all sorts of brothels in the past. Because he was enjoying a very comfortable life there, he allowed Gu Tai to visit him one day.Ch. 1422 Ch. 1419 He never had a disciple.Ch. 1426 Gu Hong lived in a mortal village in the northwest of Ancient Zang.Ch. 1418 History Book 7 Once he heard Su Ming's ninth Dao Spirit Voice, Gu Hong was not dazed as almost everyone else. He continued with his daily work of cutting wood. Afterwards, Gu Tai visited him with Su Ming. Gu Hong allowed Su Ming to stay. He made the young'un cut his wood. Gu Hong was infuriated with the way Su Ming cut wood. Su Ming managed to see through the old man. He figured out he was hesitating about something what was real or fake.Ch. 1420 One night after half a year, Gu Hong said to Su Ming to get guard dog, in case thieves come for their axe. Then when 2 Dao Paragons appeared to kill Su Ming, Gu Hong watched their battle, which suprised attackers, because they thought he was just a mortal. He said to pick up the axe and defend against the thieves.Ch. 1421 Su Ming have come to understanding and attacked Dao Paragons with the axe. Infuriated again Gu Hong, took the axe himself and showed Su Ming how to cut one more time. After skinny Dao Paragon's Life Matrix was cut and forced to reassemble, he turned into a white dog. Gu Hong turned plump Dao Paragon into a white dog too, to guard the house. Old man was often teasing Su Ming. He was in a mood for a girl with big rump.Ch. 1423 One day, Ji Wu Meng found Su Ming. As she asked him to come to Asura Clan, old man Gu Hong quickly changed into scholarly outfit and approached Ji Wu Meng seductively. He wanted to spend a night with her. This stunned not just her, since she thought old man was just a mortal, but also Su Ming. When she wanted to get rid of Gu Hong, he immobilized her and was absorbing her cultivation base.Ch. 1424 Ji Wu Meng quickly figured out this was Dao God Gu Hong her Progenitor lectured her. The old man groped her in a sleazy manner. Then he wanted Su Ming to confirm that she had a big rump. Gu Hong was impressed that Su Ming oculd tell it with just a look. Then he dragged her to the house. He left door open for Su Ming, but he didn't entered, because he did not want to form a connection in this world, because it was not real. After an hour, Ji Wu Meng left, apologizing to Su Ming. Gu Hong asked why Su Ming refused, because he knew that Su Ming understood his intentions of gifting him Ji Wu Meng's cultivation base, making 2 white dogs to serve as his Spirit Beasts. Su Ming told him he was from Harmonious Morus Alba and choose to possess Xuan Zang. Gu Hong told him that was tallied to his Dao, because he was wondering too whether this world was real or fake. He offered Su Ming to be his disciple and that he would help him in possession, if this world was truly fake. After Su Ming agreed, Gu Hong was very happy. He taught Su Ming his ability absorb cultivation bases of others. During next year, 3 new dogs appeared, one from One Dao Sect, and the other two from Asura Clan. Then one day, Tian Xiu Luo visited them. He wanted Su Ming to remove himself from the competition for the crown.Ch. 1427 They discussed their Daos. Tian Xiu Luo believed his Dao was the Great Dao. He announced entering a thousand-year period of isolated training and after he egressed, he would take over Ancient Zang.Ch. 1428 Seven days later, Su Ming got news from Gu Tai about finding the Space Whip. As he was leaving, Gu Hong let him take an axe.Ch. 1429 Powers Being Dao God, Gu Hong was at 9th level of Dao Divinity Realm. He had 2 great divine abilities. First was to cut anything. With his power of will, he could even cut person's Life Matrix. The second divine ability was to absorb others' cultivation bases. Gu Hong created it on his own. Quotes "Keep your mind on chopping wood. Stop constantly being distracted by the changes in the world outside. Chopping wood itself is a field of study. I’ve chopped wood for most of my life." "Miss, don’t laugh. I like ladies with big rumps the most. Stop standing in front of my disciple, that boy doesn’t like girls with big rumps, but I do." "Many years ago, when I became a ninth level Dao God and commanded the winds and earth of Ancient Zang in search for the path into Boundless Dao Realm, I saw my own reflection in a lake. At that moment, I suddenly felt lost… I didn’t know whether the person in the lake was me or whether the person beyond the lake was me. That son of a bitch Tian Xiu Luo said I was mad, and the moronic old fool Gu Di said I was treading down the wrong path, but I understood my own heart. At that moment, when I saw my reflection in the lake, I asked myself this question. But… I couldn’t find an answer. I practiced cultivation all my life and understood everything in search for a truth. I searched for an answer to my question, but I couldn’t answer it. From then on, I did not know whether the world in which I stood was real or fake… I too thought that I had gone mad, that’s why… I cut wood in this place, but when I raise my axe, I don’t know whether the left side which I cut is real, or whether the right side which I cut is real! When I can swing axe down and differentiate which side is real, I will reach Boundless Dao Realm! This is the reason why Tian Xiu Luo and Gu Di are somewhat fearful of me! I have already come in touch with the truth of the world! And now… your words have coincidentally tallied with my Dao. Su Ming… tell me, will you become my disciple? Accept and help me cut this Dao, what do you say?! If this world is real, then the both of us can stand at the peak and laugh at Ancient Zang. If this world is fake, then I will cut my Dao and help you succeed in your Possession!" Reference List Category:Dao Divinity Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ancient Zang